Draco et la nourriture
by Jam Peche
Summary: ' Tu sais que le Coca Cola était vert sans colorant ? Tu le savais ? Parce que moi je le sais. Tu sais que le Père Noël était vert à la base .. Hein ? Dis moi ! ' ( Délire Slash, Drarry. )
1. Partagez un Coca Cola

**Bonjour, c'est ma première fiction, alors je commence avec peu. **

**Il y aura plusieurs chapitres, mais pas beaucoup. **

**J'espère que ça va vous plaire. **

* * *

Partagez un Coca Cola à Noël, avec Draco et Harry.

- Potter ! C'est quoi un .. Cola ?

- Et bien, c'est une boisson, dit le brun amusé.

- Oh, ok.

- Potter, c'est quoi un Coca ?

- Et bien, c'est une boisson, répéta le brun.

- Oh, ok.

-Potter, tu savais que le père noël était vert à la base ? Hein, hein ?

- Et bien, oui, dit le brun moins amusé.

- Potter ! C'est quoi du colorant ?

- Et bien, c'est un liquide utilisé pour colorer les objets, dit le brun un peu ennuyé.

- Oh, ok.

- Potter ! Tu savais que le Coca était vert sans colorant ?

- Oui, je sais, je sais, souffla le brun exaspéré.

- Potter !

- QUOI ? Cria le brun, énervé.

- On partage un coca ?


	2. Glace au citron

**Deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire,**

**Confiture. **

* * *

**Glace au citron.**

* 15 Juillet, 22h17.

Harry rentra dans son dortoir, épuisé, il se jeta sur son lit avec un gémissement de douleur .. Il était fatigué. C'était son premier rendez-vous avec Draco, et il avait pensé que ça serait bien de lui faire découvrir son magasin de glace préféré, seulement, il ne pensait pas que ça allait finir comme ça.

*15 Juillet, 14h02.

- Potter, tu aurais pu faire un effort pour t'habiller, dit le blond avec une moue dégoûtée en voyant la tenue de son … ami ?

Harry soupira.

- Tu es en retard, Draco.

- Et bien, il fallait du temps pour arriver à ce magnifique résultat, dit le blond en se pavanant.

- Si tu le dis, bon allons-y.

- Au fait, où allons-nous ?

- Manger une glace.

- Oh, ok. Dit le blond, sans faire remarquer qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était une … glace.

- 15 Juillet, 14h32.

- PLUS JAMAIS POTTER, PLUS JAMAIS ! Cria le blond, le visage rouge.

- Mais, ce n'était pas la mort ..

- PAS LA MORT ? Le blond souffla puis repris, j'ai été écrabouillé entre tous ces moldus qui transpirent comme de gros porcs et qui n'ont aucunes politesses ! Moi, le Grand Malfoy !

Harry soupira pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Le magasin était dans le monde moldu, donc il s'était dit que prendre le bus, était une bonne idée .. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à ça, encore une fois. Il laissa le blond se plaindre et marcha en direction d'un magasin de glace. L'enseigne était blanc, avec des inscriptions jaune dessus. ' Chez Marie, glace et pâtisserie. ' Il ouvra la porte, faisant sonner la petite clochette. Il entra, ne se préoccupant point de savoir si Draco l'avait suivit ou pas.

- Harry ! Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue ! Je commençais à croire que tu m'avais oublié.

- Jamais, Marie.

Marie était la gérante, elle avait toujours été gentille avec lui et il la connaissait depuis qu'il était petit, se réfugiant ici quand il avait droit à de petites sorties.

Alors qu'il répondait aux questions de Marie, il ne fit pas très attention aux clients qui entraient .. Ni à Draco.

- POTTER !

Harry sursauta. Il avait oublié Draco. Il prit alors les deux glaces , qu'il avait commandé peu avant, des mains de Marie et couru vers la sortie en la saluant, la laissant perplexe.

Il arriva alors devant Draco, qui s'impatientait devant le magasin.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! Et c'est qui cette fille ? Dit le blond.

- Une amie d'enfance, on va dire.

Et avant qu'il ne réponde, il lui prit le bras, et le ramena devant un banc.

- Asseyons-nous, sourit le brun.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc alors que le blond s'assit avec grâce et élégance. Il lui tendit sa glace et la mangea en regardant le lac en face d'eux.

Draco, lui, ne savait pas comment manger … Cette chose qui fondait sur sa main. Il regarda Harry qui léchait sa glace. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire de même. Alors, Draco la lécha de bas-en-haut et gémit. C'était délicieux, il adorait ce liquide froid au citron qui fondait sur sa langue. Alors il recommença, encore et encore, se moquant du fait que des gens le regarder. Il n'avait dans la tête que le goût de cette merveilleuse glace, qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, il l'avait fini.

Et malgré ça, il en voulait encore. Il tourna la tête vers Harry, qui le regardait avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux .. Harry avait suivi toute la scène, cette langue rose qui léchait le chocolat, qui ne faisait d'ailleurs que ça, et cette bouche qui gémissait de bonheur. Draco lui, pensait plutôt à autre chose .. À cette magnifique glace qui coulait sur les mains d'Harry. Il lui attrapa les mains et lécha SA glace..

- Draco, euh ..

Il allait lui faire une remarque, mais celle-ci mourut dans sa gorge quand le blond prit sa main et lécha ses doigts ,d'une façon sensuelle, pour récupérer le liquide au chocolat qui avait fondu.

- _Harry_, j'en veux encore, murmura Draco, les yeux embrumés de désir.

Harry gémit, Draco s'était assis sur ses genoux et continuait de lécher sa glace qui fondait sur sa main.

Il n'arrivait pas à détourner les yeux de ce spectacle magnifique .. Il ne pouvait que regarder et apprécier.

- Draco … Arrête … Je … Je ne suis pas une sucette ! Dit le brun malgré ses petits gémissements que son .. futur-amant entendait très bien.

- Harry ? Tu veux que je m'occupe de TA glace ? Sourit machiavéliquement Draco.

- 15 Juillet, 22h38

Le reste de la journée, Draco n'avait fait que le chauffer encore plus. Au final, le chocolat a un mauvais effet sur Draco .. Un très mauvais. Mais Harry s'en plaignait pas. Après tout qui le ferait ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas marchaient jusqu'à lui. Ce n'est que quand il sentit des bras autour de lui qu'il remarqua qu'il n'était plus seul.

- On pense à moi j'espère ?

Harry ne pouvait que fondre.

* * *

**À la base, il ne devait pas y avoir un autre chapitre, mais comme Harry, je n'ai pu que fondre. **


	3. Barbe à papa

**J'avoue être fière de ce chapitre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. **

**Confiture.**

* * *

**Barbe à papa.**

Sous le soleil écrasant de juillet, Draco et Harry marchaient Vers le parc d'attraction. Draco, qui cramait, était de mauvaise humeur et les seules paroles qu'il disait étaient On arrive quand ? ' accompagné d'un soupir quand la réponse lui parvenait.

Draco allait encore poser cette question, quand Harry pointa du doigt quelque chose, au loin.

- Regarde ! C'est là !

On ne voyait pas grand chose, de là où ils étaient, mais les cris et les exclamations de joie disaient tout. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus ils voyaient les plus grands manéges. Ils continuaient encore quelques temps avant de s'arrêter. Draco se tortillait pour voir l'intérieur du parc, cachait par l'entrée. Harry gloussa. Il se présenta à l'acceuil.

Deux entrées, s'il vous plait.

Après avoir récuperé la monnaie et les tickets, il tira le bras de Draco qui prenait racine, émerveillé. Tout avait l'air si illuminé .. Harry regarda le visage innocent et enfantin de Draco .. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu une enfance comme les autres, Harry voulait lui en donner une. Il marcha vers de petites attractions pour enfant, là où Draco regardait avec envie.

- Tu veux aller dans la tasse ? S'amusa Harry.

- Oh, euh .. Si tu veux, après tout c'est toi qui voulais venir ici, dit le blond en reprenant son air neutre.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer, c'était bien son Draco.

* Plus tard.

Draco avait fait plusieurs manèges pour enfant, il avait adoré le dernier. Il s'était arrêté devant un carrousel, demandant à Harry pourquoi les chevaux étaient figés et bougés tout seuls. Harry lui avait alors éxpliqué, Draco n'avait pu s'empêcher de vouloir à tout prix y aller.

Et même si c'était bizarre de voir un presque-adulte sur un cheval de manège, Harry était heureux. Car le sourire que Draco affichait était plus que magnifique, et il ferait tout pour le voir.

Avant de faire des manèges un peu plus poussés, il invita Draco à acheter des confiseries, il s'arrêta devant un stand.

- Mmmh, que veux-tu Draco ? Dit le brun avec hésitation.

- Euh .. C'est quoi ce truc ? Dit-il en pointant une sorte de mousse rose

- Oh, ça ! Ça s'appelle une barbe à papa .. Tu veux goûter ?

Devant l'air hésitant de Draco, il acheta une barbe à papa et un paquet de nougats.

- Viens, on va s'asseoir pour manger, dit-il en regardant en direction d'un banc.

Draco le suivi sans parler, et s'assit sur le banc en regardant toujours sa barbe à papa qui était dans la main du brun.

- Ça se mange ? Dit le blond quand le brun tendit la barbe à papa

- Bien sûr, gloussa l'autre devant l'air hésitant du blond.

Draco prit cette .. chose dans sa main et la regarda .. Il prit un morceau avec son doigt et goûta légèrement .. Ses yeux semblaient s'illuminés .. C'était sucré ! Et ça fondait sur ça langue dès le premier contact. Il recommença, mais cette fois il prit une grosse poignée qui fit rire Harry qui lui léchait sa pomme d'amour. Draco avait maintenant fini, et ses doigts étaient tout collant .. Alors qu'il avançait sa main pour les léchait, Harry attrapa vite sa main pour la ressuyer avec un mouchoir. Il ne voulait pas que le même accident de la dernière fois arrivait .. Il débarbouilla aussi son visage, qui était remplis de sucre rose sur le visage. Il ressemblait à un enfant comme ça. C'était ce que pensait Harry.

- Tu as aimé la barbe à papa à ce que je vois.

- Oh, euh et bien, c'était pas mal .. Je me demande comment ils arrivent à faire ça .. dit le blond curieux.

- Et bien, ce n'est que du sucre et du colorant, répondit le brun

- Comme le coca ?

- Oui, bon allons-y ! dit le brun en voulant changer de sujet .. Il s'en rappelait très bien de l'épisode avec le coca, ce jour où il avait faillit perdre la tête.

Il jeta le bâton de la barbe à papa de Draco et sa pomme d'amour, qu'il n'avait pas terminé puis tira Draco vers les plus grands manèges.

- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? Dit le blond, terrifié.

- Pourquoi, tu as peur ?

- Pfu, non ! Un malfoy n'a jamais peur.

Harry leva les yeux, il savait que le blond allait dire ça. Draco, lui, ne savait pas ce qu'était ce grand manège qui tombait et remontait, mais les cris qu'il entendait lui faisait un petit peu peur. Alors que le manège redescendait, les personnes qui étaient dedans descendirent alors avec une mine un peu bizarre. Harry s'assit sur un siège, attendant que Draco fasse de même. Alors que tout le monde était assis, des barres descendaient devant eux. Le manége monta tout doucement, et arriver en haut, il se coinça.

- Maintenant, on fait qu..., la phrase mourut dans la gorge du blond quand le manège redescendit à toute vitesse alors qu'un cri s'échappait de sa gorge. Il voulait mourir, tout de suite. Il criait à l'aide alors qu'Harry riait aux éclats ! Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux .. Il allait mourir.

Alors que le manège s'arrêtait en bas, Draco soupira, c'était enfin terminé ! Mais le manége remontait encore .. Doucement. Oui, il allait mourir.

* Plus tard.

Alors que les barres, qui les protéger, s'enlevaient, il soupira. C'était enfin terminé. Il se leva, tremblant, les yeux rouges et les lèvres tremblantes.

- Plus jamais .. murmura le blond, alors qu'il s'avançait doucement vers une cabane qui était les toilettes.

Il s'enferma dans une cabine, comme si le manège allait venir le chercher. Il se mit en position foetale.

- Draco ? Dit le brun en toquant

Un gémissement étouffé lui répondit.

- Sors Draco.

- Non ! On va encore aller dans ces machines terrifiantes !

- Mais non, viens.

Le silence lui répondit.

- Draco ?

- Tu me promets qu'on ira pas ?

Le brun soupira.

- Oui. Je te le promets. Sors, maintenant.

La porte s'ouvrit et un blond, la tête baissée, sorti.

* Plus tard.

Pour se faire pardonner, le brun avait acheté encore une barbe à papa au blond qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Ils étaient maintenant, sur la grande roue. Le seul manège que le blond avait accepté.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Il fait froid, rougit le blond.

Maintenant, il faisait nuit et frais. Surtout en hauteur.

- Oh, viens, dit l'autre qui avait compris.

Le blond se blotti avec plaisir dans les bras de Harry, se réchauffant et profitant de son odeur.

- Harry ..

- Oui ?

- Je .. Je voulais te dire que .. Que ...

- Que ? Dit le brun qui attendait impatiemment ces trois petits mots.-

- Que je voudrais bien que tu m'achètes une autre barbe à papa.

Oui, Draco Malfoy ne changera jamais.

* * *

**Pour les fautes, je suis désolée. La personne qui corrige mes chapitres est actuellement .. indisponible. **


	4. Gros, maigrir et chocolat

**Ok, j'avoue. Ce chapitre est assez nul ! Mais, je ne voulais pas vous laisser sans rien. J'espère quand même que vous avez un peu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, aimé. En plus, je ne sais pas encore je posterai les autres chapitres, un toutes les semaines, ou un tous les deux jours ? Et oui, ce problème de faute, n'est toujours pas réglé.**

**Avec tout mon amour pour le Drarry, **

**Confiture. **

* * *

- Dis, tu me trouves gros ? Dit le blond en se tortillant devant le miroir.

- Non, tu es parfait.

- Genre, assez parfait pour sortir avec le survivant ou pas assez ?

- Genre, assez pour me plaire.

- Oh, ok.

Harry soupira.

- Dis, Harry, tu mê trouves gros ?

- Non.

- Vrai de vrai ?

-Mais oui, pourquoi, tu trouves que tu as grossi toi ?

- Oui, avec toutes ces barbes à papa et ces glaces .. Et tout ces cocas ! Arg, la prochaine fois je prends coca light.

- Tu sais, le coca et le coca light c'est pareil.

- Non, il y a moins de sucres.

- Mais le sucre ne fait pas grossir.

- .. Tais-toi !

Harry soupira encore.

- Dis, tu me trouves gros ?

- Non, tu es parfait !

- C'est vrai ? Merci mon doudou en sucre !

Harry sourit.

- Dis tu me trouves gros ?

- ...

- Tu me trouves gros c'est ça ? Ton silence me dit tout ! Pas la peine de le nier !

Draco soupira.

- Dis, Harry, tu me trouves gros ?

- OUI ! Voilà, oui !

- Je le savais !

- Où est-ce-que tu vas ?

- Loin de toi, pfu, cracha le blond.

Avant que le brun ne puisse dire quelque chose, Draco s'enfuit en courant de sa chambre .. Harry soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être sensible. Ok, il avait beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait grossi .. Après tout, c'était Draco Malfoy, et Draco Malfoy avait toujours une taille parfaite. Même gros, enfin, il l'aimerait toujours pour quelque chose ..

Que ce soit pour sa petite taille, ou pour ses magnifiques yeux, ou même ses cheveux doux et .. blonds. Oui, il adorait Draco Malfoy. Il s'était même promis de faire de lui son petit-ami. Rien que le fait de le voir, le rendait heureux, alors l'avoir tous les jours rien que pour lui ..

Harry décida d'acheter un petit cadeau à son futur-amant, pour se faire pardonner.

- Tiens, l'amour de ma vie, l'homme de mes nuits et de mes pensées ! Je t'offre mon coeur et ce cadeau pour que tu puisses me pardonner ! Dit le brun en tendant son cadeau.

- ... C'est suspect !

- Bref, tiens.

Harry lui tendit un paquet en forme de coeur, assez léger. La boîte rouge était enveloppée avec un ruban rose, rendant le cadeau assez ' romantique '. Draco défit légerement le noeud du ruban et passa délicatement sa main sur la boîte.

- Ce n'est pas un paquet piégé hein ? Dit le blond, suspicieux.

- Comment oserai-je faire ça à toi..

Le blond, ouvrit doucement la boîte, comme si une bombe pouvait exploser à tout moment... Harry regarda les émotions qui passaient sur le visage du blond, de la suprise, de la colère puis cet air froid.

- Je me trouve déjà bien assez gros, et toi, dit-il en crachant le dernier mot, tu m'offres du chocolat ?

- Et bien .. Je pensais que .. Enfin, tout le monde aime le chocolat !

- JE NE SUIS PAS TOUT LE MONDE, POTTER.

Oui, c'était Draco Malfoy, le seul et l'unique. Il n'aimait pas quand on le mettait dans un groupe, enfin, il devrait y avoir un groupe à lui tout seul ! Il n'est pas tout le monde ! Exasperé, il se leva, essayant d'avoir l'air calme, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Non, il ne sera jamais dans un ' tout ' avec plusieurs personnes. Ça sera toujours que lui, il formait un tout, rien qu'avec lui même.

- J'espère que tu n'oublieras plus ça, Potter.

Et le blond sortit.

* * *

* Quelques jours plus tard.

Harry soupira. Depuis qu'il avait dit à Draco qu'il était ' gros ', il s'était passé des choses .. Déjà, il lui avait offert des chocolats .. Enfin, des chocolats ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la chose la plus offerte dans un couple ... Pourquoi il en faisait tout un plat ? Ce n'était que des chocolat, ils ont été crées pour être manger .. Alors si il ne les mangeait pas, ce n'était pas logique. M'enfin, ensuite, le blond avait décidé de maigrir .. Mais il ne voulait pas faire du sport. ' C'est trop épuisant et dégoûtant .. Je veux dire, je suis un Malfoy. Un Malfoy ne sut et ne s'épuise pas. ' avait-il dit en buvant son thé vert du soir, qui d'après lui, lui faisait perdre plus de calories quand il dormait. Même si il n'aimait pas le thé vert.

Ensuite, Draco faisait toute sorte de techniques pour maigrir. Il mangeait tous ses repas avec du piment. Et repas était un mot trop grand. Une salade nature avec une tomate. Et quelques fois, du poisson. Harry n'en pouvait plus, Draco mangeait, limite, des graines de tournesol pour grignoter.

Ce soir, il avait décidé, il parlerai avec Draco ! Déterminé, il s'avança d'un pas ferme vers la chambre de Draco, d'où s'échapper des gémissements .. de plaisir ! Il se colla contre le mur, comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu. Après avoir réfléchit à son geste, Harry se trouvait bête. Laissant ses réfléxions de côté, il s'avança lentement à pas de loup vers la chambre.

Discrètement, il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il voyait devant lui était la tentation incarnée.

Draco était en assis en tailleur sur le lit avec le cadeau d'Harry sur les genoux, alors que son visage et sa bouche étaient remplis de chocolat. À chaque fois qu'il finissait un chocolat, il se léchait les doigts, ne laissant aucune trace. Il gémissait sans pudeur, voulait toujours plus. Ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'Harry le regardait avec désir.

Alors qu'Harry s'avançait vers le lit, la suite ne promettait qu'encore plus de gémissements et de plaisir.

* * *

**Vos avis sur ce chapitre, moyennement moyen ? **


	5. Futur avec du Coca Cola

**Bonjour, bonsoir. Merci pour vos reviews, et j'espère que vous allez aimer le dernier chapitre. **

* * *

Futur avec du Coca. 

-Dracooooooooooooooo ! J'ai plein d'ideés qu'on pourra faire aujourd'hui. On peut aller, au cinéma, à la piscine, ou ..

- Euh, je préfère quelque chose de calme si .. Si ça ne te dérange pas, dit-il calmant la joie d'Harry.

- Oh, euh, oui bien sûr. On peut aller à la bibliothéque .. Mais, je n'en connais qu'une seule et elle est assez loin .. Et au doit prendre le ... Bus.

Draco sursauta d'horreur

- QUOI ? Tu veux m'emmener .. Dans ce .. monstre ? Dit-il en frissonnant.

- .. Tu exagères.

- Non ! J'ai du me laver quatre fois après ça.

Harry soupira ..

- Je te promets de t'acheter une glace après.

- .. Avec une barbe à papa ?

- Avec.

- Ok, dépêches toi ! Vite, on y va !

Harry rigola, Draco ne changera jamais.

* Plus tard.

- Dracooooooooooooooooo ...

- Chut !

- Mais, Dracooooooooooo ..

- Mais, chut !

- Je m'ennuie.

- Et bien, occupe toi.

- Je n'ai rien à faire.

- Lis, on est dans une bibliothèque après tout.

- Mais je n'aime pas lire. Mais toi, arrête de lire et occupe toi de moi.

- Non.

Harry sanglota, depuis qu'il avait ramené Draco ici, ce dernier s'était collé aux livres et ne voulait plus s'en détacher. Au début, il avait été hésitant, mais en voyant cette montagne de livre n'attendant que d'être lu, que dis-je, d'être dévoré, il n'avait pu résister. Au grand malheur d'Harry.

- .. Tu joues avec moi ?

- Non.

- Tu joues avec moi ?

- Non.

- Tu lis quoi ?

- Non.

Harry rougit de colère, Draco l'ignorait et il n'aimait pas ça.

- Très bien, je vais m'amuser avec le garçon là-bas.

Voyant aucune réaction chez Draco, il rougit encore plus et se leva brusquement. Draco, lui, était trop concentré sur son livre pour voir que son presque-ami partait vers la sortie, d'un pas brusque.

* Plus tard.

Après avoir fini un bon roman, Draco décida enfin de lever la tête. Il se doutait qu'Harry devait trainer dans les rayons, vers les bandes-dessinés pour trouver quelque chose qui lui plait. Alors il se leva et marcha tout le long de la bibliothèque tout en tournant la tête de droite à gauche pour voir si Harry se trouvait dans ce rayon.

Après dix minutes de recherche, Draco soupira. Ok, il n'était pas à la bibliothèque, c'était clair. Mais il n'avait tout de même pas pu le laisser là seul, alors qu'il ne savait pas comment rentrer .. Il commençait à paniquer. Il allait peut-être mourir, ou peut-être qu'il allait se faire kidnapper par un moldu qui va le violer puis l'enfermer dans un cachot pour le re-violer puis le tuer puis encore le violer. Draco secoua la tête, pourquoi pensait-il négativement ? Il a juste à attendre qu'Harry revient, de toute façon, il allait venir le rechercher .. Pas vrai ?

C'était trop pour Draco, il avait besoin d'air, il se précipita vers la sortie tout en continuant de tourner sa tête de droite à gauche pour essayer de voir si il n'avait pas rater Harry.

Harry lui, était assis sur un banc dans le parc juste en face.

- Non, mais j'en reviens pas ! Tu y crois toi ?

Il jeta un caillou le plus loin possible puis se retourna, comme pour montrer sa colère.

- Me faire ça, à moi ?

Il reprit un caillou, le gardant dans sa main en le serrant fort.

- Je veux dire, comment ose-t-il m'ignorer ? Si il a pu lire ce livre, c'est grâce à moi !

Cette fois, il jeta le caillou dans la poubelle à quelques mètres, satisfait de ne pas avoir rater.

- Mais non, aucune reconnaissance ! Nan mais je te jure !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, du genre ' Ces jeunes de nos jours ... '

- Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ?

Il tourna la tête vers son compagnon. Attendant une réponse.

**Wouaf wouaf.**

- .. Oui, je le sais.

Harry soupira, ok, c'était idiot de parler avec un chien mais il était tellement énervé et il voulait se confier à un ami .. Alors un chien c'est mieux que rien ..

-J'exagère un peu, mais ...

- Euh, Harry ?

Harry sursauta.

- Oui, Dracooooooooooo ?

- Tu parles à qui ?

- C'est une très, très bonne question. J'aimerais beaucoup y répondre, mais malheureusement mon ami, que tu vois là, n'est pas très à l'aise avec les explications .. Gnuh, je suis désolé. Dit-il en faisant une grimace pour accentuer la fin de sa phrase.

Draco gloussa.

- Harry, arrête de faire le clown, rit-il.

- Ok, c'est bon j'arrête ..

- Dis moi, tu ne m'avais pas promis une .. Glace ainsi qu'une barbe à papa ?

*Plus tard.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, Draco regardait tendrement son Harry s'extasiait sur le magnifique couché de soleil, sur ses genoux. Après avoir acheter une glace, ils avaient décidé de faire une balade en ville. Et à la fin de la journée, Draco était épuisé et avait demandé à Harry de se faire une pause, sur un banc.

- Tu sais, je t'aime .. Et si tu m'abandonnes, continua Harry en voyant que Draco allait le couper, je te couperai les jambes ainsi que les bras. Et je garderai ta tête que pour moi. Quoi que, je donnerai tes orteils à des bonnes oeuvres. Je n'aime pas trop les orteils. C'est moche, mais toi tu es beau. En fait, je garde tout.

- Et bien, ça serait dommage.

- Oui beaucoup, surtout que j'ai déjà organisé notre avenir.

- Ah ?

- Nous allons avoir, un chien mais pas de chat, je trouve ça tellement ennuyeux. Je voudrais une tortue aussi, je ressens un plaisir malsain à les voir se déplacer lentement. On adoptera trois enfants, et je deviendrais psychologue. Et toi, tu deviendras écrivain ou un truc du genre. Mais je veux que tu restes à la maison genre femme au foyer.

- .. À une seule condition !

- Tout ce que tu veux..

- Il y aura du coca ?

**FIN.**

* * *

**C'est si émouvant .. Une glace et du coca, la belle vie. Tandis que moi je dois faire un régime ouais. Bref.**

**Ok, j'avoue c'était plus un gros délire qu'autre chose. Mais voili voulou. **

**J'espère que ça vous avez aimé, et peut-être qu'un jour, j'écrirai d'autres fictions. BYE BYE.**


End file.
